Fire Leo
Inferno Lord Fire Leo is the leader who fights using both flames and claws. In the anime, Joe often thinks Fire Leo is a dog, much to the annoyance of Fire Leo. Background Involvement Profile Joe's toughest opponent is none other than a rampaging bundle of flame known as Fire Leo. Unlike Alastor, Fire Leo loves the lava pool in his abode, and takes regular dips in it to recharge his fiery persona. Fire Leo keeps his enemies at bay by tossing a steady stream of flaming meteorites around, and by breathing giant walls of flame. Should Joe manage to fight fire with fire and land a damaging blow, Fire Leo will quickly change his ways---for a moment. Joe must remain on his toes if he's to stay ahead in this battle of heavyweights! Anime In the anime, he is the strongest member of Jadow, codenamed "Inferno Lord." He was sent to fight Joe after the incompentence of the other agents. He developed a grudge for Joe after being referred to as a dog when he is clearly a lion, and his fiery mane was extinguished in his first defeat by Joe. He's one of the few Jadow members to question Alastor's loyalties. When Joe arrived to Jadow HQ, Fire Leo wanted to kill Joe and overpowered him. At the last second, Fire Leo was restrained by Alastor as they fell into the void that surrounds Jadow headquarters. He is later found to have been brought to a land of snow ruled by an ice princess, whom he falls in love with and acts as her knight. All the while, he keeps his fiery mane a secert as not to disturb his relationship with the princess. He confronts his brother, Frost Tiger, who is attacking the ice kingdom. Fire Leo defeats him but is saddened that he has killed his sibling. After the battle, Fire Leo leaves the ice princess after realizing that a warrior of "fire" does not belong in such a kingdom of ice. Strategy Phase One A massive fiery feline, Fire Leo is going to put your skills to the test. He'll start the fight by jumping into the lava in the middle of the area, leaping out, and then running around the outside of the ring firing rocks out of his head. When he reaches a stopping point he'll turn and begin launching groups of fireballs in each direction. In a few moments the area will be swamped with projectiles, so get to work! Begin by using Mach Speed punch and kick combos on the closest rock until you catch on fire. While still burning, make your way towards Fire Leo along the path that he ran. Use your best judgement as to when the fire around you will stop, because this is what protects you from taking damage and allows you to reduce Fire Leo's flames to nothing. If need be, build up your flames just before you reach him, then hop right up close and give him a good slow punch. Phase Two Fire Leo's fire fury will stop and he'll focus directly on trying to claw you. Avoid his attacks, using a slow punch or kick after every one. Continue to do this until his shield breaks. Be careful of potential fireballs still flying around, if a set gets too close while you're not covered in flames, jump between the bottom two fireballs. After his shield breaks, run up to him and hit him with two Red Hot One Hundreds. Even if he's about to strike you (skull symbols have appeared) just hit him to stop his attack. As you come out of performing RHOH's, use Slow Mode to dodge his follow up attack (it's usually really soon after). Phase Three He'll then start his final attack phase where he spins like the ballerinas you've previously faced, covered in pink energy. Fire Leo will then attempt to strike you; know that this comes in a set of five hits. If you accidently get hit by one (even if you dodge) you'll end the set and have to endure another five. His attacks are easy to identify, since they show up as skull marks, and they come in two forms: high and low. Additionally Fire Leo will give you an audial clue by growling a different way for each one. Dodge a set of five and he'll get dizzy. Unleash your own set of five Red Hot One Hundreds to knock him down a bar. He'll move backwards a bit, attack the air once (he won't be anywhere near you), and then leap into the lava to begin phase one again. When you get him down to about a single, red health bar, he'll speed up considerably in his first phase. He'll run at about twice the speed, fire rocks out twice as fast, and run an even farther distance (running a full lap around the ring). You shouldn't have to adjust much; just stay on fire like usual and be ready to leap over him at any given time. When you get to phase two and three again, things will be normal speed. Quotes "So you're the one whose been knocking down Jadow members like dominos!" "Well well, thats a pity. *Tsk tsk* We only just met and already it's time for you to say goodbye. When I'm done with you, there won't even be ashes left!" "I'm a LION, not a dog! What's the matter with you?!" Gallery FireLeo.jpg VJRHRFireLeo.png LeoPoster.jpg Trivia *He is Frost Tiger's brother. *In the games, he is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. He shares this trait with Hulk Davidson. See also * Frost Tiger * Metal Leo External links * External link Category:Jadow Category:Featured Article Category:Characters